


PROMPT #59: HOLD ON

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Allusions to death, Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the aftermath of a horrific accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMPT #59: HOLD ON

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: so...This is a glimpse into a much LARGER work that i've been taking a 3 month break from since my gran died..so i'm trying to have this be my gateway into finishing it. unbeta'd and unsure if i should even be posting this since no one knows the story save, 2 people. fuckit.
> 
> Untitled for a reason <3

“Adam you need to just hold on, okay?”

A sob ripped out of Adam’s body, the violent shivers starting all over again. “I…I d-don’t think I c-can…”

Sighing, Tommy pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t know which was better—the calm shock, or the violent shivers and fear as the knowledge of what happened crept in. One thing he did know, though, was that the sooner the dam broke the better. “He’d want you to, he’d be so sad if you stopped living, Adam.”

Adam mumbled unintelligibly in response, hiding his face in Tommy’s neck.

 


End file.
